Cutting It Close
Cutting It Close is the first episode of season two of Full House. It originally aired on October 14, 1988. Opening Teaser As Joey holds Michelle, he tells the family that she is ready to give it another go, namely, another game of "Ring Around the Rosie", and understanding that "We All Fall Down", the last line in the song, means sitting down on the floor. They all groan at this and walk away, not believing or even wanting to believe him, and Stephanie says she's just going to misunderstand that last line again, but Joey assures her that he and Michelle have worked on that line pretty much the entire day, and that Michelle's got it down this time, so they proceed with the game and the song. But upon singing the last line, Michelle is still standing, confirming Stephanie's fears and leading D.J. to say that she has a real mean streak, so it is clear that Michelle has a lot more comprehending and practicing to do regarding that last line. Plot Summary Stephanie is playing the pretend game of "hairdresser" when she accidentally cuts a chunk of Jesse's hair off, forcing him to go to his professional hairdresser, Alejandro. Heading back home, Jesse was too upset to see a road sign that says "severe tire damage" while riding his Harley, resulting in a crash which totals the bike and breaks both his arms; disabling his ability to move them and thus causing him to have trouble doing things such as dressing, undressing, getting in and out of bed, brushing his teeth, shaving, stamping envelopes, playing his music, and even making himself breakfast, lunch, and even dinner. Stephanie feels responsible for Jesse's accident, and it takes the combined efforts of her dad Danny, her older sister D.J., and the rest of the Tanner household, to persuade her otherwise. Background Information The theme song intro for this episode contains a lot of footage from season one because executive producer Jeff Franklin did not want to give away that Jesse would be getting his hair cut. Stephanie does not actually cut Jesse's hair; she cuts a mullet wig instead. Trivia * The last episode to use the season one intro * The first episode in which Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen (Michelle) are credited with the rest of the cast * The last episode where Jesse has long hair * The first episode to use the new electric guitar-backed theme song (which would be used until the end of the series) * The only episode to feature Danny and Michelle napping in a rocking chair in her room in the opening; this would normally be seen in the closing for this season and the next * The first episode to open with a teaser * In all the scenes where the family helps Jesse with his basic chores, the Beatles' 1965 song " " plays throughout; it was the title song for both their film and its soundtrack album, and was a number-one hit for three weeks * The second episode where Stephanie's full name is addressed; the first being "Sisterly Love" Goofs When Danny takes the bib off Michelle and then puts it on Jesse, they pan to a shot of Michelle, and she still has the pink bib around her neck. Quotes Danny: Am I interrupting something? Jesse: I don’t wanna talk about it right now. I’d leave, but I can’t reach the gate hook. Danny: Jesse, there is nothing you can do about your arms. But there is something you can do about Stephanie. Jesse: What are you talking about? Danny: Steph is scared to death to go near you. She’s afraid she’s gonna hurt you again. Jesse: Well, tell the little rug rat she’s wacko. Danny: (a little angry) I think you should tell the little rug rat she’s wacko. (Jesse looks at him, while Danny changes his tone to sound more calm) In maybe a... nicer way. Jesse: You’re right. Gallery picture-12.png|Michelle sticks out her tongue instead of falling down after playing Ring Around the Rosie picture-3.png|Stephanie pouts in an attempt to get Jesse to play hairdresser with her picture-41.png|Stephanie absentmindedly cuts off a piece of Jesse's hair picture-61.png|Jesse displays his two broken arms after his motorcycle crash picture-i.png|Jesse's helmet is removed to reveal his new haircut picture-101.png|Jesse tries to make himself cereal, refusing any help from the family picture-111.png|Michelle in her high chair picture-131.png|Jesse tries to eat his cereal without his arms picture-142.png|Danny and Joey help Jesse get dressed picture-151.png|Danny stops Jesse from kicking his crashed motorcycle picture-16.png|Jesse forgives Stephanie picture-171.png|Jesse and Joey Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season premiere episodes